


Still Together.

by PeachSweet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Heavy Angst, Hyunjin cries, M/M, Mild Gore, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, There's not a lot of tags for stray kids so im unsure of what to use, Zombie Apocalypse, the others are mentioned briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: Hyunjin refuses to break the first part of his promise when he already broke the second part of it so easily.





	Still Together.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i found something out of bts to write about, who would have guessed that'd ever happen.
> 
> The final season of telltale's the walking dead series came out and it reminded me of the first season's ending, and then i imagined hyunin in that kind of situation and thus this fic was born. I swear to make the next hyunin fic i write fluffy but this idea kept haunting me so I wrote it first.
> 
> I hope the few hyunin shippers out there enjoy this and don't hate me for my shitty writing or bad characterization, I tried my best to write this and i hope someone enjoys it.

Hyunjin has always thought that Jeongin looks pretty no matter what, that Jeongin could never not look cute enough for Hyunjin to be cooing over him in any situation. Even now, Hyunjin still thinks that, even though Jeongin’s face is taking a sickly green tone and he’s crying so hard that he can’t breathe.

 

“Hyung! It hurts!” He yells, and the tone shoots a bullet through Hyunjin’s heart like nothing else can, make Hyunjin stop in his tracks even though they need to keep moving, he needs to save Jeongin even though he feels like any minute now he’s gonna collapse. The heat around them is suffocating and Jeongin can no longer hobble alongside Hyunjin so instead the older has to do his best to carry him.

 

“It’ll be okay Innie, we just need to get back to camp and you can get patched up and-” Hyunjin sucks in a breath, thinks distantly that he’s just lying to both of them, raising their hopes only to let them all come crashing down, and start to move forward “-just stay with me, okay? Just stay with hyung.”

 

Jeongin cries out, sobbing wordlessly as his grip on Hyunjin loosens dangerously before tightening again. It hurts, his nails digging into Hyunjin’s shoulder that still burns from trying to get a door open, but Hyunjin just sucks his bottom lip in and keeps it all in because he can’t cry- he can’t cry when he needs to keep Jeongin safe.

 

“Huh-Hyung please, I can’t!” Jeongin screams, and Hyunjin is sure now that he’s not going to save their youngest, that he’s not strong enough and he’s gonna come back empty handed, no Jeongin and no supplies and- “Please, it hurts hyung! I don’t want to die like this!” He blubbers, his feet dragging along the ground as Hyunjin carries on, tries to drown out Jeongin’s screams because- because he’s too young and because Hyunjin needs to keep going.

 

“Innie please, please we can get home, just stay with me.” He pleads, voice broken as Jeongin sobs out, mouth opened wide and it makes Hyunjin think of his laugh, makes Hyunjin think of Jeongin giggling gleefully in the middle of the night when Hyunjin kept whispering dumb ideas and questions into the back of his neck. He misses that already, feels the sting deep down in his chest because he knows he’ll never hear that sound again.

 

Hyunjin collapses, the weight and heat and pain too much for him to bare and he berates himself, internally screaming as Jeongin falls lifelessly to the old road, sobbing into the cracked cement as Hyunjin feels tears start to fall. The others always called him a crybaby, Jeongin always said that it was cute, but right now he thinks that Jeongin was lying.

 

“Please, please Jeongin, I can’t lose you, please we need to go home-” He rambles, crawls over to grab onto Jeongin’s hand even though it’s slick with blood by now, the bite just above his wrist still open and fresh. “Please, please I can’t go back to them without you, please Jeongin.” He sobs, squeezes Jeongin’s hand and cries when Jeongin doesn’t squeeze back, realizes that the younger’s own sobs are dying down now, that it’s really too late.

“Hyung please, I can’t die like this.” He murmurs and it feels like that’s all he’s been saying and Hyunjin just wants to hear him laugh or maybe even have the sobbing come back because at least that means that Jeongin is still alive, is still with them but it’s all gone and Hyunjin is left to cry on his own. “Please, I don’t want you to remember me as one of them, please Hyunjin, please.”

 

Hyunjin cries out, squeezes Jeongin tighter because he won’t remember the younger like one of those monsters, he’ll remember Jeongin as their sweet maknae, his boyfriend, he’ll remember everything, even this, but he’ll never remember Jeongin as a monster because- because he won’t let that happen to Jeongin, he won’t. “I love you, I love you so much Jeongin.” He sobs,  dragging Jeongin’s head into his lap as he repeats those three words over and over again, sobs growing louder as Jeongin repeats them back, voice weak and tired and not full of that same energy that it always is supposed to be filled with, exhausted because Hyunjin couldn’t keep him safe like he had promised.

 

His ‘I love you’s turn into ‘I’m sorry’s as Jeongin’s eyes closer and whatever energy had been keeping him alive for so long drains, keeps apologizing as he stabs Jeongin in the back of the head because he can’t bare to see the implant of his own knife in Jeongin’s forehead.  He keeps murmuring apologies as he gets up, drags Jeongin back home because even though Jeongin is gone he still has to take him home, promised that they would come home by the end of the night, still together, and Hyunjin refuses to break the first part of that promise after breaking the second part of it.


End file.
